Woman Warrior
by turquoisefox
Summary: Zelda proves she's not just a damsel in distress when she serves as Link's partner in stopping a monster. This story is complete.


Disclaimer: Guess what? All characters belong to their respective owners. Anyone who's played Ocarina of Time knows which ones are from that game. Crane is my own invention; he appears in my original fantasy "Beastcharmer". (still a drunken pyromaniac, too). No paragraphs are indented because I copied/pasted this story from its original location, the IGN Legend of Zelda message board.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****The name "Zelda" means "woman warrior."   
Will the Princess of Hyrule get the chance to live up to her name?*****   
  
"I thought this was over," Link muttered, though no one could hear except his horse, Epona. Epona, obviously not able to understand a word Link said, merely snorted and tossed her head impatiently.   
"Ok, ok, we'll get going as soon as I decide where to start," Link replied. He was not in the best of moods. Just when it seemed like Hyrule was finally enjoying a long period of peace, the king began receiving complaints about a "phantom pig monster." The king suspected Ganondorf had something to do with this, and summoned Link to the castle, hoping he would track down this monster and destroy it. Link, seeing no other alternative and being the hero he was, accepted the quest. Now, he found himself sitting in the middle of Hyrule Field with no idea what to do next.   
Suddenly, the sound of hoofbeats interrupted Link's thoughts. A woman riding a large gray horse galloped up beside him.   
A cloak hid her face, but when she was close enough for Link to get a good look at her....   
"Zelda?! Is that you?" Link asked, mouth hanging open in surprise.   
"Yes, but not so loud. I don't want to be noticed."   
"B-but, what are you d-doing here?" Link stammered.   
"I am going to help you."   
"What? Your father would never let you do something this dangerous!"   
"Yes, he would. And he did."   
"Has he lost his mind?"   
"No," Zelda snapped, somewhat irritated at this point. "He let me join you because I think I know where to find the phantom."   
"By all means, do tell me where he is," Link smirked, obviously not believing her.   
"Link! I'm not kidding! I dreamed of cries for help coming from the Gerudo Fortress!"   
This shut Link up. He knew better than to take Zelda's dreams lightly.   
"I thank you for your advice," Link said, changing his tone to one more serious than before. "But this is a very dangerous situation. I'm worried you'll get hurt. You'd be safer at the castle."   
Zelda looked furious. "Why does everyone have to worry about me? No one seems to think I can take care of myself. I'm just some helpless damsel in distress to them. I do NOT need protection, not yours or that of anyone else!" With that, Zelda began crying hysterically. She urged her horse into a trot, heading in a completely opposite direction from both Link and the castle. 

Zelda, wait!" Link called out in vain. He started off after her, keeping a distance close enough to see where she was going but far enough away to make it less obvious he was following her.   
Zelda dismounted her horse in a small grove of trees. Tying it to a tree, Zelda then proceeded to sit down with her head in her hands, crying softly.   
Link, meanwhile, had trailed her. He teathered Epona and sat down beside Zelda, who didn't notice him.   
"Zelda, are you all right?" he asked.   
"What do you think?"   
Link took a deep breath. "Zelda, I..." he hesitated. "I don't worry because I don't think you can care for yourself. I know you can."   
"Then why do you insist on worrying?"   
Link paused. He knew he should tell her, but what would she say?   
"Link, I'm waiting for an answer," Zelda said, interrupting his thoughts.   
Link decided to come forward and say what had been on his mind for so long. "Zelda, I worry about you because...because I love you."   
"You mean that?" Zelda studied his face. She saw sincerity and affection in his eyes.   
She simply replied,"Link, I love you as well. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."   
"I'm not upset," he reassured, gathering her in his arms.   
Zelda snuggled close, sighing contentedly. Link stroked her hair lovingly, then bent down to kiss her. They remained like this, and for a moment, everything seemed perfect in the world. Then, Zelda pulled away. "I'd love to stay here all day, but the Gerudos need our help," she said firmly.   
"Right, we don't have time to waste," Link agreed. Saddling their horses, Link suddenly called out, "Race you!" and took off.   
"That's not fair!" Zelda yelled back, laughing.   
For the rest of the trip, the mood was considerably lighter. Link was more talkative and less serious than usual.   
Before either he or Zelda noticed, the had arrived at the Gerudo Fortress.   
Unfortunately, the Gerudos were not too thrilled to have visitors.   
"Halt!" screeched a guard. "Stay where you are!" 

Link and Zelda froze. "Who are you?" the guard demanded. "We do not welcome Ganon's supporters here." She whistled, and two other guards came running from their posts.   
"I believe we have a couple of spies trespassing on Gerudo land. Take them to Nabooru!" The two guards then proceeded to tie Link's and Zelda's hands behind their backs. Zelda let out a cry of pain, as her bonds were tied too tightly.   
The guards led their prisoners down a dark stone corridor to a richly furnished room. Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, was lounging on a couch. At the entrance of the guards, she looked up.   
"Nabooru, we have caught these spies intruding in our fortress. What should be done with them?"   
Nabooru surveyed the two confused-looking prisoners. Her face filled with rage. "You fools! These are no enemy spies! They're allies. Don't you recognize Link, Hero of Time, and Princess Zelda? Untie them and get out of my sight!" she snarled. "I'm sorry those incompetent idiots tried to arrest you," Nabooru said softly. "But you must excuse them. Security is increasingly tight ever since the threats began."   
"Threats?" Zelda inquired, rubbing her ropeburned wrists. "What do you mean?"   
Nabooru replies "Ganon may be gone, but his followers and evil creations are not. As you may know, I banished all Gerudos supporting the Evil King from the fortress shortly after his defeat. We are not an evil race. However, only two weeks ago, we began being harassed by a phantom version of Ganon's pig form. It insists we are traitors and threatens to destroy us."   
"How often do you see it, and how close to the fortress does it dare come?" Link asked the worried sage. "Do you think it will truly attack?"   
"It has been spotted in the area by sentries on average of about once or twice a day. The phantom has only dared enter the fortress three times. Yesterday, the fiend had the audacity to strike at me with its trident! My people are in danger!" Nabooru wore an expression of pure terror.   
"We have come to help," Link assured her. "Zelda dreamed your fortress was in trouble. If you like, I will scout the area for signs of the thing."   
"Please do!" Nabooru begged. "I don't care how you do it, as long as you rid us of this beast."   
Zelda spoke up. "I will stay here with the Gerudos.If the fortress is attacked, I will signal with my ocarina.." Zelda pulled out the instrument and played a short tune. "Listen for this melody. If you hear it, come back immediately."   
"I'll most likely be patrolling the area for a few days," Link replied. "Don't miss me too much." He grinned at Zelda, who ignored him. Link saddled Epona and rode off.   


*****

Link was bored. He had ridden around Gerudo Valley nearly two days, and the only remotely unusual thing he had seen was a particularly large poe. "I guess having nothing to do is better than being chased by a giant phantom pig, eh Epona?" Link said with a chuckle. The only thing Epona seemed to care about was munching the shrubs growing nearby. "You'd better not eat too much," Link teased. "I can't have you being too fat to run in case of emergency."   
After a few more hours, Link decided to report back to Nabooru. She seemed surprised that Link had found no sign of a the monster. "He must be up to something," Nabooru whispered nervously.   
On the way out of Nabooru's chamber, Link was suddenly ambushed by a blond Gerudo in a blue outfit. "Show me how you fight!" she hissed, brandishing two shiny scimitars.   
"You're on!" Link shouted, drawing his own sword and swinging it at the Gerudo.   
She dodged. Link swung again, and she blocked with both scimitars in typical Gerudo fashion. Link lunged at her, barely missing. She returned with an attack uncharacteristic of a Gerudo: a spin attack somewhat similar to Link's. He somersaulted under the blades and slashed at her ankles. The Gerudo jumped back, then, with a strange battle cry, swiped at Link again. Link easily avoided her attack and attempted an uppercut. The Gerudo backflipped out of the way, then charged at Link, scimitars swinging. Link merely raised his shield, deflecting the blow. The Gerudo was obviously tiring, as Link could hear her heavy panting. "Had enough?" he half-taunted, half-inquired.   
"I believe that's all for today," the Gerudo warrior replied.   
"You're not such a bad fighter. What's your name?" Link asked, impressed.   
"As it turns out," she said, moving closer to Link, "you know me already."   
Link studied her face. Those eyes were very familiar. "Zelda?! I KNEW I'd never seen a blond Gerudo before! Where did you learn to fight like that?"   
Zelda removed her Gerudo veil, smiling. "I have been busy myself these past two days. I learned not only from training with the Gerudo warriors, but also from watching you. Where else could I have picked up that spin attack?"   
"You're quite good," Link remarked. "If you want, I will teach you more."   
Before Zelda could respond, a Gerudo sentry cried from atop a watchtower: "I've just spotted the phantom. It's headed away from here, toward Lon Lon Ranch!"   
Nabooru rushed out of her room. "Link! Zelda! I think the people at Lon Lon need your help more than we do now."   
"In that case," Link said, "we'd best go after it. What do you think, Zelda?"   
"Good idea. Let's get moving," she agreed.   
They quickly saddled their horses and dashed after the phantom, which they could still see headed off into the distance. 

Link and Zelda soon caught up with the phantom. After all, how fast can a giant pig move, anyway? When he heard hoofbeats approaching, Phantom Ganon turned around to face Link and Zelda.   
"You!" he said in a deep, threatening voice. "I was created with the knowledge that I must destroy you."   
"Hey, Phantom Porkchops, what's you're purpose, anyway?" Link taunted.   
"Link, I wouldn't tease a very large, very dangerous creature like that if I were you." Zelda warned.   
The phantom chuckled. "The princess is as wise as they say, apparently. If you must know, I was created by Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm. I ,being only a phantom, can come and go as my master wishes, though he cannot."   
"I believe Link wanted to know what your mission is," Zelda commented. "You only told us HOW you came to be, not WHY."   
"HA! You think I'd tell YOU? Why would I, so you can come up with a way to stop me? I think not! Now excuse me so I can kill you," the phantom grinned menacingly.   
"He sure is sarcastic," Link whispered to Zelda.   
"Let's hope he's stupid, too," she whispered back. "Hey, Phantom Ganon, you wouldn't happen to be trying to get our Triforce pieces so you can bring Ganondorf back, would you?" she asked with mock casualty.   
"That does not matter to you, as you are about to die." with that, the phantom swung his trident at Zelda.   
Zelda dodged, barely getting away. Link swung his sword, immediately remembering that it would do no good against a creature made of shadows when it did nothing. Link then began firing arrows like mad. An arrow struck the phantom's arm, causing him to howl in pain and strike at Link with his trident. Link let out a soft cry of surprise, making Zelda realize he'd been hit.   
Thinking fast, Zelda summoned the power of Din's Fire and hurled the blaze at the monster. It engulfed the creature, who squealed like a frightened piglet, then vanished before her eyes.   
"Chicken," Zelda muttered under her breath. She turned to Link. He was obviously injured. "We're almost to Lon Lon Ranch," she told him. "I'm sure Talon will let you rest there." She helped Link back onto Epona, and they continued to the ranch.   
Once arrived, Zelda immediately rushed up to the door and began pounding at it frantically. Talon answered.   
"Eh? What? I was about to take my afternoon nap. Oh, it's Princess Zelda. How can I help ya, Yer Highness?"   
"Link's been hurt! Do you have a spare bed where he can rest?" she asked urgently.   
"Nah, that I don't, but he can use my bed. I'll sleep in the barn. I been sleepin' in barns since I was a kid."   
"Thank you, Talon," Zelda replied, truly grateful. She assisted Link in dismounting.   
"I can walk," he insisted weakly, staggering slowly upstairs while clutching his side. He managed to make it and lie down with a groan.   
"Are you badly wounded?" Zelda inquired.   
"I don't know," he admitted softly.   
"Let me see." She gently removed his tunic and the shirt underneath. Link didn't seem to care.   
"Hmm, a nasty gash, but I think it should heal," Zelda assured him. "I'll be right back." She ran downstairs to retrieve something from her saddlebags, only to find the horses gone. Zelda knew Talon must have put them in the stable, so she entered it. Talon was removing the riding tack from Epona and Zelda's horse, Misty. He looked up when he heard the door open.   
"Hey, Princess. Anythin' you need?"   
"Just the medicine box from my saddlebag," she responded.   
Talon rummaged through the saddlebags for a moment. "Here ya go," he said, handing it to her.   
"May I ask one more favor?"   
"Of course. What is it?"   
"Could you bring a basin of water and some soap? I need to clean Link's wound."   
"Sure thing!" Talon exclaimed, heading to the farmhouse. Zelda hurried after him, sorry to have left Link for so long.   
Once Talon had brought the soap and water, Zelda washed and bandaged Link's cuts. "Thank you," he murmured, then closed his eyes to sleep. Zelda kissed his forehead, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

______   
  
Malon, meanwhile, had been in the kitchen, cooking supper. Or at least trying to. Ingo seemed to think he was a master chef and kept criticizing the way Malon prepared the stew. "That's too much spice! No, that's not enough now. You shouldn't add the vegetables until after it starts boiling. No, no, no! You need to heat the stove more before putting the pot on!"   
Finally, Malon had listened to his complaining enough. "If you don't like it," she spat in an unusual display of disgust, "YOU can cook supper!" With that, she stomped out of the room.   
Talon entered. "Ingo, would ya mind cooking for two extra people? We've got guests!"   
"You better not have taken in any lazy, mooching bums," Ingo replied. Under his breath, he added, "We have enough bums here with Talon himself."   
"I don' think you'd call the Princess and the Hero of Time a couple o' bums, would ya?"   
"Why didn't you say so? I'll get it started right away!" Ingo cried enthusiastically.   
"Suck up," Talon muttered.   
Malon wandered out to the corral, where she saw a girl about her age leaning against the fence and staring into space. She looked familiar. "Princess Zelda?" Malon asked, surprised to see her here.   
"Hello, Malon," Zelda murmured sadly.   
"What's wrong, Your Highness?"   
"Please, call me Zelda. Link is hurt. It's not serious, but I hate to see him suffer."   
"Where is he? I'd like to at least say hello."   
"He's in your father's room, but I think he's sleeping. If you want, we could go see him." Zelda turned back toward the house, and Malon followed.   
Suddenly, a tall figure with a black ponytail jumped out of the shadows, throwing eggs and yelling "Boo! Gotcha Uncle Ingo!" Luckily, he missed Zelda and Malon.   
"Crane, that's really immature," Malon said to the young man, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, if you want revenge on your uncle for his practical jokes, you need something funnier. That's just not original."   
"Sorry, Malon," he blushed. "You weren't supposed to see me doing something that dumb."   
"Who is he," Zelda asked.   
"I'm Crane, the newest ranch hand here at Lon Lon. Ingo is my uncle, and he's played jokes on me since I was a kid. Say, are you Princess Zelda?"   
"Yes, but you can call me Zelda. Link and I aren't here for socializing, though. There's a phantom form of Ganon on the loose."   
"You mean the big ugly pig?" Crane asked. "I've seen him. Damn thing killed one of the cows and Ingo blamed it on me."   
"Crane, we were just going to check on Link. You want to come?" Malon inquired.   
"Sorry, Malon. Your dad told me we had guests and their horses need feeding."   
"Well, I'll see you around," Malon said nervously."   
After he was out of earshot, Malon sighed, "Isn't he dreamy? Those beautiful eyes...."   
"I think you need your head examined."   
----------------   


Zelda and Malon tiptoed silently into Talon's room. Link was still sleeping peacefully. "Now there's a handsome young man," Zelda whispered.   
"Yeah, he's OK," Malon agreed.   
"OK? I thought you were in love with him," Zelda replied, surprised.   
"No, he's always been more like a brother to me. Besides, I like..... someone else."   
"Crane. It's obvious from the way you were practically drooling over him."   
"I was NOT drooling!" Malon snapped.   
"Malon, hush. Not so loud," Zelda scolded. It was too late. Link was now awake.   
"What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.   
"I...kinda woke you up. Sorry," Malon admitted.   
"It doesn't matter. I'm famished," he assured her, his stomach rumbling as if in agreement. Link jumped out of bed and was about to head downstairs, when he heard Malon and Zelda giggling.   
"What's so funny?" he demanded.   
"Oh, nothing," Malon said through her snickers. "I was just wondering if you make a habit of eating supper in just your leggings."   
"WHAT?" Link cried. Then, he realized he was shirtless. Blushing furiously, he rummaged through his bags, which Talon had brought upstairs earlier. Link quickly donned fresh clothing and hurried downstairs away from the giggling girls.   
Before long, supper was ready. Link had been introduced to Crane, and they were talking like old friends. Crane suddenly started chuckling and announced," Guess who almost came to dinner half-naked?"   
Malon and Zelda began laughing hysterically. Talon and Ingo looked confused.   
"Not another word, Crane!" Link snarled, red in the face.   
"Something tells me I don't wanna know about this," Talon said, sensing a fight. "How long ya plannin' to stay?" he asked, changing the subject.   
"We don't know," Link responded through a mouthful of beef stew.   
"Link! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Zelda admonished playfully. "We're trying to stop a phantom. Crane mentioned it killed one of your cows."   
"Oh, yeah. Looked like pig-Ganon? Really mean? He's been here, all right."   
"That's the one," Link replied. "We're waiting for him to come back, as well as to help protect the ranch if necessary."   
"Thank you. I don't need no giant pigs messin' around my ranch," Talon said, slamming his fist down on the table. "You git that thing good, ya hear?"   
After supper, Link and Zelda decided to take a romantic moonlight walk around the ranch. They stopped in one corner and sat down.   
"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Zelda asked.   
"Yeah," Link replied, not taking his eyes off Zelda.   
"Link, are you paying attention?"   
"Huh? I'm sorry. It's just...I was lost in my thoughts."   
"Never mind that," Zelda said, snuggling close to Link, burying her face in his tunic.   
"Everything seems so peaceful right now, even though I know that Hyrule is threatened by one of Ganondorf's creations."   
"You really can't be worried every second of the day," Link responded, taking her in his arms. They suddenly got the same idea at the same time, and found themselves passionately kissing.   
All of a sudden, a voice called out, "Link! Zelda! I have something I want to show you!" It was Crane.   
"Coming!" Link called back, irritated. Zelda followed, equally annoyed.   
They followed Crane, as well as Malon, who was with him, to a small tool shed.   
"This," Crane said proudly, "is my workshop."   
Link and Zelda glanced around. Aside from farming tool and hay bales, the shed was filled with crude brewing equipment.   
"Have a sample of my very own homemade whiskey," Crane said, handing everyone a cup of a strong-smelling beverage.   
Zelda took a sip, and immediately spit it out. "UGH! This is disgusting!" she cried.   
Link swallowed a mouthful with a repulsed look on his face. "What is this swill? It's too strong!"   
Crane, meanwhile, was gulping down a second mugful. Link and Zelda noticed Malon wasn't drinking hers.   
"Crane," Malon said with a warning tone, "didn't Daddy tell you not to make that stuff any more?"   
"Well...." Crane hesitated,"yeah, but I still have this barrel of leftover whiskey. Why waste it?"   
"Because this stuff is horrible!" Malon replied. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Link and Zelda. "I should have warned you not to drink that." Crane, meanwhile, was drinking from Malon's untouched mug.   
"He really isn't so bad," Malon assured her friends. "He doesn't do this regularly. I hope he doesn't do anything dumb. Last time he was drunk, Crane started throwing cuccos over the fence."   
"That was FUNNY!" Crane insisted, hiccuping.   
"We'd better get back to the house now," Malon observed, taking Crane by the arm. "No more alcohol for you tonight."   
Not long after everyone had gone to bed, Talon glanced out the barn window and saw a blaze coming from one of the sheds. He ran into the house, screaming "Fire! Fire!"   
Ingo, Link, Malon, and Zelda rushed outside. "Where's Crane?" Malon asked with a worried look.   
"There he is!" Ingo yelled. "Boy, get away from that fire!"   
Crane stumbled up to the assembled group. "Howdy, Uncle Ingo," he slurred.   
"Crane, have you been drinkin'?" Talon asked.   
"Look at that thing burn!" Crane replied.   
"I smell whiskey on your breath!" Ingo snapped.   
"An' what are ya doin' with that there match?" Talon added.   
"I like fire. It's purty," Crane remarked.   
"Did you do this?" Ingo demanded.   
"Uh huh."   
"You idiot! I ought to send you home to your mama!"   
Link, Malon, and Zelda had been working to put the fire out while this discussion was going on. "We put the fire out," Link reported back to Talon."   
"Good, good!" Talon exclaimed.   
"I don't think Crane will be making any more whiskey," Zelda commented. "The shed is not badly damaged, but his little brewery is."   
"Looks like you got lucky, boy," Ingo said gruffly. "Maybe Talon will give you another chance now that your brewing junk is gone."   
"He can stay," Talon replied, "as long as this never happens again. Though it's too bad about the brewin' equipment. That was some damn good whiskey!"   
As they headed back to bed, Ingo was heard to mutter under his breath, "Lousy drunks!" 

At breakfast the next morning, Zelda announced she had dreamt of a shadow enveloping the mountains to the east. "I think that means the phantom is headed in that direction. The evil I sensed when I first arrived here is no longer present."   
"I take it that means yer leavin'?" Talon asked.   
"Of course that's what she means, you fool!" Ingo snapped. "Unless, of course," he sneered, "you don't CARE if a phantom is terrorizing the inhabitants of the mountain villages."   
"Enough, Mr. Ingo," Zelda snapped, glaring at him. "Talon is right. We must be going, though I thank you for your hospitality."   
"Any time, any time," Talon smiled.   
"I hope to visit you again soon. I must also thank you for your kindness," Link added.   
Just then, Crane staggered into the room. "I have one nightmare of a hangover!" he exclaimed, clutching his aching head.   
"It's your own fault, boy!" Ingo was clearly still angry with his nephew.   
Crane leaned over and kissed Malon's cheek. She blushed. "Good morning, Malon," he said cheerfully.   
As Link and Zelda gathered their belongings and saddled their horses, they could hear Talon yelling from inside: "Crane, as long as ya work here, yer not gonna touch my daughter, hear? That was uncalled for! Did ya even ask if she minded? Boy, ya must still be drunk to try that right in front of me!"   
Link and Zelda rode off laughing. Then Link's face turned serious, almost worried. "What if your father acted the same way if he saw me kiss you? Would he send me to the dungeon?"   
"I doubt it," Zelda assured him. "Besides, now isn't the best time to think about that. Are you dressed warmly enough?"   
"Yes, yes," Link grinned. "What are you, my mother?" He had indeed dressed for mountain weather, even wearing thick leather pants instead of his usual leggings. As they reached the valley at the bottom of one of the mountains, Zelda stopped abruptly. "Do you feel it? That sense of pure evil? I think it's coming from the top of that mountain."   
"I feel it too," Link said, realizing now that the odd sensation he had been experiencing was the detection of evil, not just the cold wind as he originally thought.   
The two began their ascent of the mountain. The air was chilly, so they wrapped themselves in heavy cloaks. Suddenly, Misty, Zelda's mare, reared up, nearly throwing her rider. Link and Zelda immediately saw what had caused the horse's fright: a Like-Like in the middle of the path. Zelda dismounted and prodded at it with her scimitar, hoping to move it. The Like-Like, true to the nature of its species, swallowed Zelda. The Princess disappeared into the slimy creature, screaming.   
"Don't worry!" Link called. "It's just a Like-Like. They only eat shields and certain kinds of clothes. It'll spit you out!"   
Sure enough, the Like-Like found that Zelda had nothing edible. It spit her out, and she began hacking at it with her sword. When it was dead, she climbed back on her horse and remarked, "Who came up with the name 'Like-Like?' I certainly don't like them!"   
"I know," Link grinned. "I've been swallowed by those pests many times. Maybe Dislike-Dislike is more appropriate?"   
Zelda laughed. The two of them had been so busy dealing with the Like-Like that they didn't see the fast-approaching stormclouds until it began to snow.   
Link mischievously lobbed a snowball at Zelda. She giggled and hurled a bigger one back at him. This continued for a few minutes until the snowfall grew heavier and the first lightning flash appeared.   
"Looks like a blizzard!" Link yelled over the now-howling wind. "We'd better find shelter fast!"   
They urged their horses on faster, knowing the blizzard could be deadly if they didn't hurry. Suddenly, Zelda called out: "Hey, is that a village up ahead?"   
"Yes, that's what it looks like," Link hollered back. "Let's go!"   
They ran full-speed toward the village. When they got there, they noticed something very strange. No lights were on in any of the buildings. Many of the houses had broken windows. Some were missing doors, wall sections, or even roofs. Some were nearly or completely destroyed. This village was obviously deserted.   
"I wonder what happened here....." Link murmured.   
"I don't know, but maybe we could take shelter in one of the houses if we can find one that's not badly damaged."   
A hurried search brought forth a yell from Link, "Over here! This one's got a hole in the wall, but we can probably block it with something!"   
Zelda rushed over. "Good idea. Let's go inside. I think I'm beginning to lose feeling in my toes!"   
They entered the abandoned house, bringing the horses in with them. Zelda surveyed the room. "What about that bookcase?" she asked. "It should be large enough to cover that hole."   
Together they shoved the bookcase to the other side of the room, leaving it against the wall to block the hole. Zelda noticed that several books had fallen. Upon inspection, she cried excitedly,"This one looks like a journal. Maybe it contains something about the fate of this village." She sat in a chair and began to read. Link, meanwhile, used some of the debris that was laying around to build a fire. 

While Zelda read, Link busied himself removing the saddlebags from the horses, then covering them with blankets. Once that was done, he decided to examine the house more thoroughly. It was small, probably only housing one or two people. It consisted of only one room. There were several chairs, a table, and formerly the bookcase in one corner. Cupboards and shelves lined the wall, and near the fireplace/stove was a single bed, large enough for two people. At the side of the bed was the one thing that affected Link's emotions more than any other: a baby's cradle, clearly empty for many years. Link found himself wondering what happened to the baby, its parents, and the whole village in general. Zelda called to him, "Link, take a look at this journal."   
He was curious now as to its contents. "Does it say anything about what happened here?" he asked.   
"Not yet, but I've found out this journal was written during the war. The starting date is over twenty years ago. It says this village is called Enmeer, and the writer, Iroana, lived here her whole life."   
"Sounds like any ordinary journal. Read anything interesting.?"   
"As far as I've read, Iroana fell madly in love with Mardaal, a Hylian knight. They just got married in the part I'm at now."   
"How sweet," Link commented. "Sounds just like those silly romance novels Malon reads."   
Zelda continued reading the journal for a few minutes in silence. Then, Link noticed her eyes brimming with tears.   
"What's wrong?" Link asked.   
Zelda gestured toward the page. Over her shoulder, Link read:   
"I cannot believe this. I am now a widow. Early this afternoon, a knock came to the door. I answered to find a man in the stained and tattered uniform of a Hylian knight. "Good afternoon, sir," I greeted the solemn-faced man. "May I help you?"   
He answered grimly, "Are you Iroan, wife of Mardaal?"   
"Yes. Why?" I answered as a wave of panic swept over me. "Is something wrong?"   
"I wish I did not have to do this. But as Mardaal saved my life, I feel I owe him this much." He fumbled with his pack for a moment, then pulled out a sheathed sword, wrapped in black cloth. My heart nearly stopped; I recognized this old Hyrulian custom. When a man is killed in battle, if at all possible his sword is returned to the family as a memento.   
All I could say was: "You do not have to say it. Thank you at least for letting me know."   
Before he left, the man turned to me and said, "Your husband died saving my life. He is a true hero." Then he left, and I burst into tears."   
Tears were running down Zelda's cheeks, and even Link's eyes watered.   
"What's worse," Zelda said softly, "is that Iroana was pregnant at the time, due in less than a month."   
Link said nothing. He couldn't find the right words to say.   
Zelda read for awhile more, finishing the journal.   
"What happened to Iroana and her child?" Link inquired eagerly.   
"The journal ends with the threat of enemy invasion of Enmeer and Iroana saying she is going to flee with her child. The last thing she wrote was 'I can only hope to return to an intact home and a safe village.' Obviously, Enmeer was destroyed and she never came back."   
"I guess we'll never know what happened, then."   
"Well, if Iroana is who I believe her to be, she died soon after leaving."   
"What?"   
"Link," Zelda said softly,"I believe Iroana is your mother. She named her blue-eyed, golden-haired infant son Link, and she wrote they were fleeing to the Kokiri Forest."   
Link shook his head, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "My mother...." he murmured. Link stared into the empty cradle. "Is this...my home?" he whispered. 

At last, I know where I come from," Link said to himself. Still gazing into the long-empty cradle, Link was swept into a vision.   
  
It was the same house, though years before, when it was still inhabited. A young blond woman sat in front of the fire, cuddling her baby, who was a bit fussy. "What's wrong, my darling?" the woman cooed. She pressed the infant close, stroking his golden hair. He looked up at her curiously. "Link...you have your father's eyes. I wish you could have known him," she said somewhat sadly. A frantic knocking came to the door, and a frightened middle-aged woman burst in.   
"Iroana! They say the enemy's fast approaching and destroying every farm and village in their path. Many of the villagers are fleeing, including myself. What about you?"   
"I'm glad to know this. I was already planning to evacuate to someplace safe." Gazing at her now-sleeping son, she added,"I don't want Link to grow up knowing only war and fear. I think we will hide in the Kokiri Forest until the danger has past."   
The older woman smiled. "Good luck, Iroana." She departed, and the vision faded.   
This only lead to another vision. The next thing Link saw, Iroana was lying on the ground at the foot of the Great Deku Tree, dead from an arrow wound to the shoulder. Baby Link was next to her, wrapped in a blanket and bawling. The tree was talking to someone...Saria! She picked up the child gently and carried him to the Kokiri Village. Then, the vision ended.   
Link glanced around. He was once more in touch with reality, but Iroana was standing before him. "Zelda! Do you see that?" he asked, startled.   
"Yes. I also shared your vision."   
"But why is se still here?"   
Iroana spoke: "Have you never seen a ghost before?"   
Link slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I didn't realize you were a ghost! Are you...my mother?"   
The ghost nodded. "I sent you and the girl that vision. I thought it would help erase any doubt that this is indeed the house where you were born."   
Zelda asked with a trembling voice,"I thought you died in the forest."   
"I did. Ghosts do not usually remain in the place of their deaths. I believe Link can attest to that."   
"Yes, ghosts do travel, just like the living. And some are pretty fast, too," he said, in reference to Dampe the gravekeeper.   
Iroana gazed at Link. "My little boy...is a grown man now. You're handsome like your father. I assume you are quite the ladies' man?"   
Link blushed. "What?!"   
Iroana smiled. "Your father was irresistible to all the girls he met, or at least so he said."   
Zelda and Link began snickering. Iroana continued, "Link, I know of your heroic deeds, and I am more proud of you than words could express." She beamed at him.   
"But how....?"   
Iroana interrupted,"I have been watching you from beyond. You haven't seen me until now, but I am watching you. I was given permission to return to the world of the living when I saw you enter the house."   
Link yawned. "You look tired, my dear. Why don't you lie down?" she suggested in a motherly tone. Link kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed. Iroana bent down to tuck him in. Link did not object to being babied, nor did Zelda laugh. "I will always love you, my dear son," Iroana whispered, kissing Link's cheek tenderly. It felt like a cool breeze blowing across his face. "Remember, I will always be with you," Iroana said as she vanished. Link sat up, staring at the spot where she had been. Neither he nor Zelda said anything for a moment.   
Zelda headed over to the saddlebags in the corner, took out a blanket, and settled into a chair. "Good night, Link,' she called.   
"Wait, what are you doing?" Link responded, surprised.   
"Going to sleep, what did you think I was doing?" she teased.   
"On that chair? You can't be comfortable."   
"I can't sleep in the bed with you. If my father found out, we'd both be in trouble. Members of the Royal Family are expected to remain pure until marriage."   
"Zelda, I don't want you to become ill from the cold or lack of sleep. Besides, sharing the bed is certainly not the same thing as..." Link was too embarrassed to say the word, but Zelda understood. "You're right. my father won't find out unless we tell him."   
Link grinned. "I'm not suicidal. I doubt I'd offer that information."   
Zelda climbed into bed and nestled close to Link, who wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "Good night, my love," he whispered, kissing her. "Sleep well."   
*A/N-No they did NOT have sex, so don't even ask*

Link awoke early the next morning to find the blizzard had ended. He alerted Zelda to this fact and the two agreed that it was best to continue the search for te phantom.   
Link turned to Zelda and asked, "Do you think it would be all right if I kept my mother's journal?"   
Zelda replied, "I don't see why not. As their son, the law states that you are entitled to any property belonging to your deceased parents. By the way, the journal mentioned where Iroana kept her husband's sword. I suggest you look for a box under the bed."   
Link peered under the bed. There was indeed a wooden box underneath it. Opening it, Link found an old sword. It had not rusted, being protected by the tightly-closed box and its sheath. Link placed the two items in his saddlebags, which he attached to Epona's saddle. Zelda readied Misty as well, and they were off.   
The feeling of intense evil increased as they headed up the mountain. Without warning, a shadowy figure jumped onto the path, causing the horses to rear up and nearly throw their riders. Lnk and Zelda dismounted, glaring at Phantom Ganon. He spoke, leering at them.   
"This time, you will not be so lucky. I ran not from fear, but from pride and underestimating my own strength. I thought the fire that foolish Princess shot at my would be fatal, and I did'nt want you to see me die. It would have been better for you not to know you had won. But when I survived, I realized I was stronger than I previously thought. Prepare to be destroyed!"   
Then, the creature's voice changed to that of Ganondorf himself. "I created this phantom without the ability to feel pain, so it will fight to the death without slowing. As you probably noticed, it was also specially designed to be immune to sword damage." Ganondorf's voice faded out, and the phantom once more spoke: "My mission is to destroy you and take your Triforce pieces. All the other things I've been doing to terrorize Hyrule were merely to lure you into chasing me down. You have fallen right into the trap set by myself and my master, the great King of Evil."   
Ganondorf's voice was heard once more, this time infuriated. "Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them that! You were only supposed to kill them!"   
The voice changed back to that of the phantom."I shall let you live on one condition: Hand over your Triforce pieces!"   
Zelda scoffed, "Ha! I think not. I know what you're going to do with them."   
Link added with a sneer, "If you think we'll knowingly hand our Triforce pieces to Ganondorf, you truly are an idiot. For once, he said something that made sense!"   
Ganondorf's voice roared through the phantom once more,"Fool! Don't let them live. Just shut up and KILL THEM!"   
The phantom charged at Link and Zelda, trident swinging wildly. They easily dodged, and the phantom went crashing into the mountainside. After all, how agile could an enormous pig possibly be? It grunted, then angrily charged toward Zelda, who ducked and sent a blast of Farore's wind in his direction. The phantom was set off balance and stumbled, then fell on his backside. Link took the opportunity to send several arrows flying at him. They hit the target, but as he could not feel pain, the phantom made no sound. He was now trying to get to his feet. Remembering how it had worked so well before, Zelda silently mouthed the words "Din's fire". Link understood, and the two summoned Din's fire simultaneously. The twin blazes shot toward the phantom, who could not dodge in time. The force sent him reeling into the mountainside once more, burning all the while. After the flames extinguished themselves, the phantom did not get up. Link and Zelda approached cautiously, ready to attack or defend themselves if necessary. Link kicked at the Phantom Ganon with his boot. He didn't stir. "I think he's dead," Zelda whispered, shocked.   
"I guess he was vulnerable to fire," Link responded. "The strength of our combined attacks must have killed him."   
From seemingly out of nowhere, they heard Ganondorf's voice once more. "You may have destroyed this creature, but it was weak and foolish. Rest assured, that is not the last of my creations that you'll encounter. I will destroy you yet, even from the Sacred Realm. MWAHAHAHAHA!"   
"It looks like it's only just begun," Link murmured.

"Now what?" Link asked.   
"Before we head back to the castle, I think we should tell Rauru about this. Maybe he could keep Ganondorf's creatures from leaving the Sacred Realm."   
At the Temple of Time, Zelda used the Triforce of Wisdom to create a portal to the   
Sacred Realm. She and Link stepped inside and were instantly transported to the Chamber of Sages.   
"Rauru, Sage of Light, your help is desperately needed!" Zelda cried. Rauru appeared in a bliding flash of light. He greeted them, smiling.   
"Ah, Link, Princess Zelda. Have you come for a visit?"   
"No, not exactly. We have a serious problem," Link said solemnly.   
"Go on," Rauru said, his smile replaced with a more serious expression.   
"Our seal may keep Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm, but the shadow phantoms he creates can somehow slip by," Zelda informed the chubby sage.   
"I never thought of that," Rauru groaned, smacking his forehead in self-disgust. "Why didn't I remember to seal his magic from leaving too?"   
"Maybe you're going senile?" Zelda suggested.   
"That's NOT funny!" Rauru seethed. "I am in perfect mental condition."   
"I was only teasing," Zelda told him.   
"Maybe this isn't the best time for jokes, Zelda," Link remarked. "Rauru, can you fix the seal?"   
"I will need the power of all the sages to do that. Wait a minute while I contact them."   
Before Link and Zelda's eyes, the sages appeared before them in flashes of different-colored light.   
Rauru addressed them,"Sages, our seal is faulty. Ganondorf is able to send phantoms out of the Sacred Realm. We must fix the error!" The six of them joined Rauru in the center of the room. Link watched in awe as they began to glow, their inner power being released. Each sage was surrounded by a wall of light. These glowing walls were slowly combining into one. Link gasped. He could feel the strong magical energy buzzing through the chamber. Rauru bellowed, "Ganondorf, your phantom creatures will no longer leave the Sacred Realm. The seal will now trap any of your creations in the Sacred Realm, with you, and they shall be completely powerless. It is pointless to create any more!" The lights flashed brilliantly as the combined powers of the sages modified the seal. They slowly faded once the spell was complete. Link saw spots floating before him, and he blinked, trying to get used to the normal lighting of the temple.   
"Thank you, sages! You may return now to wherever you were and whatever you were doing," Rauru called, and all the sages but Zelda and Rauru teleported out. To Zelda and Link, he added, "Thank you for alerting me of the problem. It should be safe to leave now. Farewell!" With that, he too vanished.   
Link and Zelda left the temple in high spirits. They rode toward the castle talking happily.   
Without warning, a dark, shadowy cloud enveloped them. The frightened horses reared up, tossed their riders off, and made a mad dash for the castle. The shadow began to split and change shape, until it had molded into the exact shapes of Link and Zelda, who looked ready to attack. 

Dark Link and Dark Zelda wasted no time in attacking their counterparts.   
"Link, what are those....things?" Zelda cried.   
"Shadow versions of ourselves. I've seen this happen before. Your dark counterpart can use only the fighting techniques you can." He said all this while dodging sword blows from Dark Link.   
Dark Zelda, like Zelda herself, used a combination of skills learned from Link and the Gerudos. Scimitars swinging, she lunged at Zelda, who jumped out of the way, while sending a blast of Farore's Wind in her direction.   
Dark Link, meanwhile, had taken out a bow and began firing arrows at both opponents. Link blocked by swatting them with his sword.   
Zelda,who was locked in sword combat with Dark Zelda, suddenly let out a piercing shriek and tumbled to the ground. Link instantly saw she'd been hit in the calf with one of Dark Link's arrows. A wave of fury overcame Link. He lost all calm and composure and began swinging his sword like a madman. at Dark Link. He managed to knock the bow out of his enemy's hands, leaaving him momentarily defenseless. Link seized the opportunity tackled Dark Link, slamming him into the ground.   
"NO ONE hurts Zelda and gets away with it," he snarled, a look of rage and hatred on his sweat-stained face. Dark Link began to struggle, but was subdued by a knee to the groin. He grasped Link's neck in an attempt to choke him, but Link stopped him with a quick sword slash to the head. Dark Link's grasp loosened, and his hand fell away. He was defeated.   
While this was going on, Zelda was engaged in a battle of her own. When she had fallen to the ground, Dark Zelda tried to take the opportunity to finish her off. Zelda, though wounded, reacted quickly enough to pick up one of her scimitars and make a clean swipe at Dark Zelda's legs. The blade sliced straight through Dark Zelda's feet, cutting them from her legs. She let out an unearthly howl and fell back, bleeding to death.   
As soon as he knew the fight was over, Link's manner and expression changed from fury to compassion. He approached the injured Princess and knelt beside her.   
"Are you badly hurt, my love?" he asked, gathering her in his arms.   
"I...don't know," Zelda responded.   
"Let me take that arrow out. I know it can't be too comfortable."   
"No, not really," Zelda smiled weakly, trying to cheer herself up by finding humor in the situation.   
Link pulled out the arrow as gently as possible. Zelda winced, but did not cry out. Link then proceeded to take his sword and slice off the hem of his tunic and use it to bandage the wound. He picked her up and started back for the castle.   
On the way back, they were met by soldiers. Apparently, they had seen Epona and Misty gallop riderless back to the castle, and had come to investigate the situation. One kind young soldier dismounted and offered them the use of his horse. Link thanked him, lifted Zelda onto the saddle and climbing up beside her.   
Once arrived at their destination, they were greeted by the King. Though delighted to hear that the phantom taken care of and the seal fixed, the King looked terribly upset at the news of his daughter's injury. He instructed Link to carry her up to her chambers, where Impa greeted them with the same mixed emotions. Link set Zelda on the bed, then pulled a chair up to her bedside. "You'll be all right," he whispered, clasping her hand and pressing it to his cheek. Impa stood silently beside them, stroking the Princess's hair.   
The door opened. A tall, slender woman entered, carrying a large bag, whose contents Link could only guess. "Who is she?" Link asked, worried for some unknown reason.   
"That's Faiya. She's been my doctor for as long as I can remember."   
Link felt like an idiot. Zelda's doctor! Why hadn't he realized that?   
"Link, I can see you want to stay with the Princess, but as the doctor may need to remove her clothing, I must ask you to leave the room," Impa said. "It's getting late, and I'm sure you're tired. Why not get some rest?"   
"Of course,"Link murmured softly. "Will you let me know how she's feeling a bit later?"   
"It's a promise," Impa assured him. As Link left, he overhead Impa remark to Faiya, "He seems to care deeply for her, doesn't he?"   
"If only she knew how much," Link thought. He suddenly realized he had no place to go. He had not been invited to stay. On the way out, the King stopped him.   
"Where are you going?" the King inquired.   
"I really don't know, Your Majesty," Link replied honestly. "An inn, maybe."   
"No, no. You may stay here as long as you like. There's a room ready for you upstairs. Raien!"   
A young servant came running. "Show Link to his room," the King ordered.   
Bidding the King good night, Link followed Raien upstairs.   
"I will be serving as your valet* while you stay here," Raien told Link, who merely nodded.   
(A/N: In this sense, "valet" refers to a manservant, not car parking. =P)   
  
Link looked around the room. An elaborate bed stood in the far corner, hung with curtains. certainly was not used to such luxurious surroundings.   
"Your belongings were recovered, and your horse is in the stables," Raien remarked. Link noticed his saddlebags had been placed on a table, along with a hot meal. Link began eating ravenously and was finished within a few minutes.   
Once he had finished, Raien again spoke. "Would you care for a hot bath, sir?"   
Link nodded. While the tub filled, Link passed the time gazing out the window, his thoughts on Zelda. He was brought back to reality with a tap on the shoulder. It was Raien, informing him that his bath was ready.   
Link had definatly never seen a fancier bathroom, but he felt too tired to really look around. Link was somewhat startled when Raien tried to remove his tunic. "What the-?"   
Link asked, giving Raien a strange look.   
"Helping his master undress is merely one of the duties of a gentleman's valet," he replied, obviously amused.   
Link felt like an idiot for the second time that evening. Why had he not figured that out? He realized his concern for Zelda must have been impairing his thoughts, and silently allowed Raien to continue undressing him and assist him in bathing.   
Raien left Link alone after he finished, and Link drifted off to sleep. He was woken by Raien shaking him.   
"Huh?" Link muttered sleepily.   
"Nothing, sir, only I feared you might drown if you continued sleeping in there."   
"Thank you. But you don't have to call me 'sir'."   
"That would hardly be polite," Raien said, apparently a bit shocked at the suggestion.   
"I brought you a towel, if you're finished."   
Link said nothing but "Thanks" and accepted the towel, wrapping it around his waist, still half-asleep. "I've also brought something for you to sleep in," Raien remarked. Link remained silent, except for a yawn, and allowed the servant help him into the nightshirt. Link climbed into bed and Raien closed the curtains. Link fell asleep almost instantly.   
Early the next morning, Impa awoke him, shaking him frantically, a distressed expression on her normally calm face. "Princess Zelda is very ill!" 

Link didn't bother to ask questions. He jumped out of bed and dashed to Zelda's bedroom, Impa hurrying after him. Link found Zelda lying on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "What happened?" Link asked, panicked.   
"I really don't know," Impa responded, shaking her head. "She simply woke up crying from pain and complaining of chills. She has an alarmingly high fever."   
"All this from an arrow wound?" Link asked, puzzled. "Must be infected."   
"That's what I think, too," Impa replied. "I sent someone to fetch the doctor."   
"Zelda?" Link whispered. "Can you hear me?"   
"Link? Is that you?" she inquired weakly, turning her head.   
Link sat down beside her. "Are you in pain?"   
"Yes. I ache all over, but I can't figure out why."   
"Let me see your wound," Link suggested. "Impa and I suspect infection."   
Zelda pulled her blanket aside, revealing that her wound was swollen and purple. She looked at it in repulsion. "That's disgusting! Do arrow wounds usually look like that?"   
"None that I've ever seen," Link replied truthfully.   
Once again trying to laugh despite her pain, Zelda giggled and remarked, "Love your new hairstyle," in reference to Link's bedhead.   
Link decided to play along if it made her feel better. "Uh, yeah, takes no effort at all to create."   
Suddenly, Zelda whimpered and grabbed onto Link, holding tightly.   
"What is it? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.   
"I...hurt...so much," she murmured. "I don't even know why."   
"Ssssh," Link hushed her, pressing her close. She crawled into his lap, burying her face in his nightshirt. Link rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. About that time, Faiya the doctor entered the room, along with the King, who appeared a bit surprised to see Link cuddling his daughter. Link gave the King a guilty look. "Uh oh," he muttered. "I'm in trouble!" 

The King overheard, but to Link's surprise, he chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that to hide your relationship from me," he grinned. "Did you two really think I didn't know? It's so obvious!"   
"You mean you're not upset?" Link asked, relieved.   
"No, no. I've known for a long time how you felt about each other. Zelda is certainly no longer a child, and it's only expected that she would fall in love."   
Faiya, meanwhile, was examining Zelda's wound and gasped.   
"What is it?" Link asked.   
"Is my daughter seriously ill?" the King inquired in a panic.   
"Poison," Faiya said solemnly. "That arrow was poisoned."   
"Is there anything we can do?" Impa asked, tears filling her eyes.   
"The old witch in Kakariko village knows much of poisons and antidotes. I'm sure she has the cure. You must hurry. The Princess is slowly dying."

Faiya scribbled something on a piece of paper. "This prescription will tell the potion shop woman what antidote the Princess needs," she explained.   
"I'll head to Kakariko immediately," Link promised. "Hang on Zelda!"   
Link dressed quickly, then ran to the stables to retrieve Epona. He found her calmly stuffing her face with oats.   
"You can eat later,"Link told the horse as he put the saddle on her back. "This is an emergency." As soon as Link had mounted the horse, he urged her into a gallop. 

The people in Hyrule Castle Town were not used to seeing someone galloping at top speed through the streets, especially not this early in the morning.   
"Where ya goin', mister?" a little boy called out.   
"Is something wrong?" someone yelled from a window.   
Link had no time to reply. He urged Epona onward, never slowing until he reached the potion shop door. Tossing a blue rupee into the hand of a girl standing outside, he said simply,"Please watch my horse for a few minutes" as he jumped off Epona's back and dashed inside. The girl looked at him, puzzled. Link raced through the main shop before the owner could offer his assistance.   
"What's with THAT guy?" a customer asked as Link headed out back.   
He ran around the side of the building, climbed over the fence, and rushed inside the second, smaller shop without stopping.   
The woman behind the counter glanced up at the sound of Link's entrance.   
"Why are you stampeding around like an animal, young man? Is there a reason for your haste?"   
"Here, take this,' Link said, panting as he thrust Faiya's prescription into her hand.   
"Hmm, what's this?" the old witch asked, squinting at the paper. "Poison...the Princess....hmmmm...I'm familiar with this type of poison, yes...very slow acting. It's slow to take effect, slow to kill, and unfortunately, slow to cure. Don't you worry, young man, as long as you get this to her soon, she'll survive. But recovery will not be quick. The Princess will live, but she will be ill for awhile." The old woman rummaged behind the counter for a few seconds, then produced a bottle of a bluish liquid. "Take this to her."   
"Thank you, thank you so much!" Link exclaimed. "How much do I owe you?"   
"This one's on me. You're one of my best customers."   
"I can't thank you enough," Link called as he left, in as much of a hurry as he came. Dashing back through the main shop, the owner remarked," Must be an emergency."   
Link found the girl still watching Epona, who was chomping on grass outside the shop.   
"Thanks for watching my horse," Link smiled at the girl as he mounted Epona.   
"Don't mention it," she called back.   
Link rode as fast as possible on the way back. All of a sudden, he saw a strange ball of blue light glowing up ahead. No, two balls of light, one red and one blue. They began to take shape. Drawing nearer, Link saw that they were shadowy creatures, despite the light they radiated.   
One spoke: "Good thing we left the Sacred Realm before that stupid seal was modified, Kotake!"   
The other responded, "Sure is, Koume."   
They were none other than phantom forms of Twinrova. "Great," Link muttered. "Just what I need!"   
"We can't let him save the Princess, Kotake."   
"Yes, let's kill him so they'll both be dead, Koume!"   
With that, Phantom Twinrova attacked, sending bursts of flame and ice straight for Link. Luckily, Link had his bow and quiver. He reached inside, and pulled out an ice arrow, which he promptly fired at Phantom Koume.   
"EEEEEE!" she screamed. "Kotake, he's better prepared than I thought."   
"Looks that way, Koume."   
  
While they were jabbering, Link wasted no time shooting a fire arrow at Phantom Kotake.   
"Don't talk to me while we're fighting someone, Koume. Do you want to kill me?"   
"Well, Kotake, you always have to start an argument."   
"I do not!"   
"Yes you do!"   
"You start most of them!"   
"No I don't! You do!"   
"You must be senile!"   
"No you're senile!"   
"You are!"   
While they argued just like the real Twinrova, Link continued firing a shower of magical arrows at them. They didn't even notice, until....   
"Kotake, I feel...weird."   
"Koume, you've got an arrow sticking out of your head."   
"So do you, Kotake!"   
"We're dead! This is all your fault!"   
"My fault? You started it!"   
"No you did!"   
"You!"   
"No, you!"   
They died arguing. Link nudged Epona's flank, and she burst into a gallop, heading toward the castle. 

Link wasted no time in returning to the castle. He dashed up stairs, through halls and rooms, nearly hitting several people. he finally stopped by Zelda's bedside, panting heavily. The Princess's condition had apparently worsened. Impa sat beside her, a damp cloth pressed to her forehead. Zelda wore a look of agony on her face.   
"Link? Is that you? May I ask a favor of you?"   
"Of course. You know I would do anything for you."   
"Link, I cannot endure this pain anymore. Would you put me out of my misery?"   
Link was horrified. "You mean...kill you? Never! I would sooner slit my own throat than harm you."   
"Link, please do this for me. I'm dying already anyway. I want you to do it quickly and painlessly. I've suffered enough." She lay back against her pillow, sighing heavily.   
"Zelda, relieving your pain will not require your death. Besides, you're not going to die from this. Don't you remember your doctor sending me to Kakariko for an antidote?"   
"I must have been asleep. I remember waking up to find you were no longer in the room. You mean there's a cure?"   
"I have it right here in this bottle," Link assured her. "Drink this," he instructed, lifting Zelda's head gently and placing the bottle to her lips.   
Zelda drank it slowly, and made a disgusted face. "This is horrible! I wouldn't be surprised if the cure ends up killing me!"   
Link sniffed at the empty bottle. "Ugh! Mushrooms," he remarked.   
"Link...." Zelda whispered.   
"Yes, my dearest?"   
"I feel like a fool for asking you to kill me, and I'm sorry if I upset you. You wouldn't have given in, would you?"   
"No. You heard what I said. Besides, I know that you didn't really mean what you said." He cradled her in his arms. "Why don't you rest? You'll feel better soon."   
Zelda closed her eyes and nestled close. 

Link remained with Zelda for the rest of the day. She gradually regained strength, though the doctor had advised her to stay in bed. Link certainly seemed to be keeping her spirits high by talking to her, playing his ocarina, and massaging her aching muscles. He even ate supper in her room that evening. Afterward, Link decided to entertain the Princess with some of the jokes Crane had told him while staying at the ranch. There was only one problem-Crane's jokes were all quite dirty.   
Impa overheard. "Link! You should have better sense than to tell the Princess such filthy jokes!" she scolded, trying to hide her snickering.   
"But that was funny!" Zelda protested, giggling. "I have a better one. I heard this in town a few weeks ago." Zelda then proceeded to tell an even ruder joke.   
"Just be glad your father didn't hear that!" Impa commented in a warning tone.   
Link burst out laughing. "I always knew you had your mischievous side!"   
"Yes, she does," Impa sighed heavily. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with her." Zelda rolled her eyes, mimicking Impa behind her back. She and Link began laughing hysterically.   
"What's so funny now?" Impa asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"NOTHING!" Link and Zelda responded with artificial innocence.   
"It's getting late, and the Princess needs to rest."   
"Her subtle way of saying 'Get lost'" Zelda whispered.   
Link grinned. "You're right. It's probably not a good idea to get her too excited." He was about to leave, when Zelda spoke up.   
"Hey, don't I get a kiss goodnight?" she teased.   
"Oh, sorry. But with Impa standing over us, I wasn't sure it was advisable."   
"Go ahead. It shouldn't be a problem," Impa remarked in response to Link's comment. "You two don't need to hide your affection from me. It's her father I'd be concerned about."   
Link embraced Zelda, kissing her tenderly. "Good night, Zelda. Sleep well."   
"Good night, Link. Watch out for the rats thta live under your bed."   
"Rats? I didn't see any last night."   
"I'm only playing with you."   
"I'm glad to hear that. I don't feel much like playing a midnight game of 'rat hunt'."   
  
  
Link couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake , thinking. He'd come so close to losing Zelda. What if I did, he wondered. If she'd died, he didn't know how he would be able to continue living. He had never before thought of losing Zelda as a real possibility; he had never thought of the fact that one day, she might not be there for him. It was then Link realized he could not imagine life without the woman he loved. This lead to more questions. It seemed as though the feeling was mutual, but if it wasn't.....Link preferred not to consider it. He knew he'd never find out Zelda's true feelings if he remained silent. Link soon reached a decision, one he had been debating for quite some time. Tomorrow. He would get his answer then. Tomorrow could make his dreams come true, or break his heart in half. Having made up his mind, Link was finally able to sleep. 

*******

Zelda was her usual self the next morning, though the overprotective Impa refused to let her leave the castle. Link found this the perfect opportunity to head into town and make a very important purchase. He grabbed his emergency stash of rupees from his saddlebags, mounted Epona, and took off before anyone noticed he was leaving. Once in Hyrule Castle Town, he made his purchase and immediately exited the shop, hoping he wasn't drawing any attention to himself. He would not let anyone spoil the surprise he had in store for the Princess.   
Link returned to the castle less than an hour after leaving. Zelda hadn't even noticed he'd been gone. Link found her sitting at her bedroom window, reading and looking bored. She looked up.   
"Hello, Link," she smiled. "Is Impa prowling around nearby, because if not, I'm leaving this room right now!"   
"You certainly look well to me."   
"Impa's always been protective. She worries about me too much."   
"I haven't seen her anyway," Link responded. "Why don't you come for a walk with me in the gardens?"   
"I'd love that!" Zelda exclaimed, dropping her book and following Link out of the room. "Wait! I know a secret way out!" She pushed aside an old painting of Lake Hylia, revealing a gaping passageway. She entered, with Link following closely. From the inside of the passage, Zelda shoved the painting back into place. "I've been sneaking out of the castle for years through this tunnel," she giggled. "Impa still doesn't know it exists!"   
They followed the pitch-black tunnel until they reached a seemingly dead end. Zelda fumbled around in the dark until finding a gigantic urn, which she moved aside to reveal a door. She and Link emerged in the garden. Zelda grinned. "I may be the only person to know about that passage. Even if I'm not, it's a one-way tunnel. You can use it to get out, but not back in."   
"Excellent safety device," Link remarked. "Must be useful for quick exits. Now, shall we begin our walk?" He offered Zelda his arm, which she accepted. They walked in silence, admiring the foliage and enjoying each other's company. When they reached a fountain, Link sat down on the edge and gestured for Zelda to do the same. She sat down beside him. "You can't be tired from a little stroll around the garden?" she teased.   
"No, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while."   
"All right, I'm listening."   
Link hesitated, then began. "After you were hit with that poisoned arrow, I...thought I was going to lose you. I realized I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."   
"I know how you feel," Zelda replied softly. "Because I feel the same way. I can't imagine what life would be like without you."   
Link asked incredulously, "Really?"   
Zelda nodded. "Really and truly."   
Link continued, "I know it sounds cliche, but I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you..forever." Link bent down on one knee and offered Zelda the box he'd hidden in his tunic pocket. He took a deep breath. "Zelda..will you marry me?"   
Zelda opened the tiny box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Yes," she whispered. "Noting would make me happier." Link slipped the ring onto her slim finger. Zelda threw her arms around him, kissing him. Link pressed Zelda close, returning her kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away, wearing a worried expression.   
"What's wrong, my love?" Zelda asked, concerned.   
"Your father...will he allow you to wed a man of common birth?"   
"Don't be silly. My father likes you. Besides, if he says no, we could always elope."   
Link chuckled. "I have no doubt you'd try something like that, but if we did, I could be arrested for kidnapping."   
"How can you kidnap someone who left with you willingly?" Zelda inquired.   
"Good point," Link admitted.   
"I can't wait another second to tell him!" Zelda cried, running back toward the castle. Link trotted after her.   
They found the king in the library, desperate for something to keep himself occupied and having little luck.   
"Daddy, guess what!" Zelda cried out, bursting through the door.   
"What is it, my child? You seem excited about something."   
"I've never been happier in my life! Link asked me to marry him, and I accepted!"   
"That is, if Your Majesty doesn't object," Link added hastily.   
"Object?" the king chortled. "How could I object? You two love each other, right?"   
"Yes, but....Zelda's a princess, and I'm, well, a wanderer. I wasn't sure if you'd be fond of the idea of your daughter marrying a common man."   
"That is no reason to prevent you two from marrying. Link, after all you've done for my kingdom, you are truly worthy of my daughter's affections. There is no finer young man in Hyrule. I would be proud to call you my son! You shall be crowned Prince of Hyrule. We'll make the announcement right away!"   
Zelda mouthed the words "I told you so!"   
Link whispered, "For once in my life, I'm glad to hear that phrase!"   
The king, true to his word, announced Link and Zelda's engagement immediately. That night, it seemed all of Hyrule was celebrating. Link and Zelda stood on a balcony, watching. "I can see great changes ahead, for us and for Hyrule," Zelda remarked.   
"Oh?" Link murmured absently.   
"Yes, and all for the better." Zelda replied, taking Link into her arms. They shared a tender kiss, until they heard the door to the balcony open.   
"Argh! Impa, not now!" Zelda groaned.   
Link sighed. "So much for a romantic evening. Does she ALWAYS have to show up?"   
-----   
End, but don't worry. I'm working on a sequel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
